


Winter Farming

by Valgus



Series: Scales and Scowl [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's neck turned very red and he tiptoed and turned around to kiss Kageyama's lips. <i>Geez, Kageyama, what are we going to do if instead of making one egg we accidantally made eleven?</i> The upside of being able to talk through mind was that you can hold a conversation even when kissing feverishly.</p><p>Kageyama kissed Hinata back and shrugged, <i>Then I'll raise them all and love them all just as much.</i></p><p>In which Hinata and Kageyama got visitors of dragon whose human form had black hair and heavy-lidded eyes and his master with an appearance of horned owl on winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Farming

While Kageyama thought that winter meant no farming- which was something he gladly thought about, because Hinata just healed from his terrible cold- he never realised that he was somehow wrong.

Hinata still woke up early the next morning. Kageyama found him dicing the wild boar meat he caught for Hinata (now both of the boars were skinned and hang outside as they finished them) and mixed them to their breakfast omelette.

"Good morning, Kageyama," said Hinata with a smile.

Kageyama, who thought, _Oh well, whatever as long as I get to be with Hinata and Hinata smiles_ , smiled back. It wasn't easy yet for him to smile, but he did it, anyway. Even happier for he was proud of himself (and his ability to smile), Kageyama jumped to hug Hinata gently from behind, "Good morning, Hinata."

Kageyama ate three portion of those omelettes alone for breakfast.

After cleaning up the kitchen and washing everything, Hinata stepped on his boots and wore his thickest fur mantel- apparently the most expensive thing in his household- and set to go out for the day. Kageyama still remembered how Hinata was all red from the cold. He didn't like the idea of Hinata walking out in the cold.

"Where are we going?" grunted Kageyama, who wore his shirt with a frown.

"To get seeds for spring," answered Hinata. He opened the door. Kageyama followed.

More than two months ago, Hinata found Kageyama chained and bounded at the cave on the top of the mountain. Kageyama was then brought home, fed, and, obviously enough, fell in love with Hinata. But there was a complication to this, because Kageyama wasn't just your local bandit got imprisoned on the mountain. No, he was a dragon. He was sealed in the cave, far in the Shadow Mountain people avoided for its dangerous animal and poisonous plant. Hinata saved him by pulling the swords they pierced through him in a hope to seal his magical power. They drained his energy and even after food and freed from those swords, Kageyama still took days to even talk normally, instead of through-mind, a thing he could do with other creatures.

Hinata was a human with profession called 'farmer'. They basically tend certain land, make certain plants grow, and then use the popping up vegetables and fruits for themselves and for 'sale' so they can get 'money'. Hinata also had animals like chickens, horse for doing the farm land, and when his 'money' situation was good, even pig, rabbit, and cow. Kageyama wasn't only friends with Hinata's animals, but also Hinata's plants by now. They were all nice and well-tended (and Kageyama didn't expect any less from the amazing Hinata), but they were nowhere his intelligence and strength, for Kageayam was the ancient, powerful creature that human widely known as dragon.

He had his past of war and conflict. But now he had a Master, who strangely, instead of wanting him in his menacing dragon form all the time and go to battle, preferred him to help him tend the cabbage patch and clean the house's floor. Kageyama wasn't good with this small jobs with small power, but since he was intelligent creature- who could be really fast if he wanted to- Kageyama became an important part of Hinata's farm and life. They kissed too. Just last night, Kageyama finally made love to Hinata. He also admitted that he'd love if Hinata would have their egg. But he wasn't in any hurry. Human time was always short to him. But it was winter now and Hinata needed his seed. Beside, like most creature, Kageyama's heat came in spring.

He still didn't know how to tell Hinata this, but he had plenty of time to think about it. Winter just started, after all.

"Where are we going to get seeds?" asked Kageyama as they walked.

Hinata trotted beside him, smiling despite the grey sky and thick snow, "To Ushijima-san's place! He's the best farmer in the village, so he traded the most with people in town and the passing merchants. He keeps saying that I can't make anything grow on my farm, even though it's already proven that he's wrong. You helped me plucking those radishes, so the farm can grow some vegetables, right? Well, not that I don't understand his concern... my farm is one of the most badly injured land after the attack years ago."

Kageyama glanced at Hinata.

Hinata hadn't exactly told Kageyama about 'the attack', but years ago, there was a midnight attack to the village. It torn the village apart. Traces of burns were still found in some parts of the village, even in Hinata's house and farm. Kageyama knew that the attack was the last time Hinata saw his mother and younger sister alive. The tears on Hinata's eyes when they talked about that made Kageyama knew he shouldn't ask about this.

Hinata was only fifteen back then.

*)*

One morning, there was a pair stood outside the farm gate.

Hinata was still feeding the chicken, so Kageyama was the one who trotted to the gate. He was so surprised he almost took out his talons out of his human fingers, but he smiled to a dark-haired man with heavy eyelids near him.

"Hello, Tobio," said Akaashi, who only wore rag over his gray shirt.

Kageyama was so surprised he almost forget the man who stood by him; a tall, muscular figure with standing up black-and-white hair. Even just from a glance, Kageyama could sense how strong this man was. This was no man. This must be the wizard Akaashi served. For a good second, Kageyama wondered the high quality adventure and magic Akaashi gained from partnering with this wizard. Then he quickly realised that there was no better thing than Hinata's smile and his cook (though Hinata did sometime unnecessarily put so many vegetables into their soup).

"I go by 'Kageyama' now," said Kageyama coldly.

Akaashi looked like he was about to smile, but he didn't, "Really? 'Kageyama' as in 'Shadow Mountain'? The place where they imprisoned you? That's unexpected of you. ... Oh. You're serving someone right now, aren't you? Is it the owner of this farm?"

Kageyama knew Akaashi long enough that the other dragon's observation was merely logical, not insulting. The man beside Akaashi fidgeting, like he couldn't wait for his turn to talk.

"So you're a dragon too, like Akaashi!" he said. Kageyama glanced at him. His eyes were yellow.

"Yes," said Kageyama, who wasn't sure why Akaashi and his owl-like Master were here.

Before any of them could say anything else, Hinata appeared, jogged towards them with a big, sun-like smile on his face.

"Hello! Do we have visitors, Kageyama? Let's get inside. It must be very cold for you two," he said with a worried smile to the two tall men outside the farm's gate.

Kageyama almost rolled his eyes. Akaashi was a dragon like him. They literally had almost unlimited fire of magic inside their body. Akaashi's Master was a wizard. Judging from his level, there was no way he didn't know simple spell of resisting cold and keeping his body warm in winter. Hinata was the only person who needed extra source of warmth here. But Kageyama didn't object, for following Hinata inside meant that Hinata could be close to fireplace and therefore warm.

*)*

They talked.

Hinata had amazing ability to just swallow the fact that his two visitors were a dragon and his wizard master. He seemed so happy to see that Kageyama's "friend" was visiting. In no time, Bokuto and Hinata became best friend. Bokuto showed Hinata all his magic and Kageyama watched in worry, but Akaashi said that despite Bokuto's seemingly careless nature, Bokuto knew what he was doing.

After lunch, Akaashi helped Hinata with calculating money for the farm. Hinata was surprised to know a dragon that was so good at math.

While the two stayed indoor, Bokuto helped Kageyama with log and heavy job of moving seeds (Hinata bought extra seeds, for Kageyama would be able to help him with more crops next spring).

Naturally, the strange pair decided to stay at Hinata's farm for a while, for the winter would still be going on for a while.

*)*

At the dead of night, when the blizzard had stopped and it was all quiet outside, Kageyama woke up to think.

Upon listening to the sound of Hinata, Akaashi, and Bokuto sleeping, he thought about his own situation.

Being a dragon, he had travelled far into places that no human could even imagine. But now, being by Hinata's side, it felt like he had travelled further than he ever did before. It was like there was a whole new universe inside Hinata and Kageyama somehow managed to unlock it.

In the past, he wanted power, he wanted control, and he wanted things like treasure and fear from others.

But now, all he cared about was whether Hinata was happy.

And as long as Hinata smiled and happy, Kageyama knew he didn't need anything else.

As long as Hinata was content, Kageyama was at eternal peace and nothing could seem to bother him.

He used to wake up guarded, ready for enemy and fight. But now he woke up gently, floating from one dream of being Hinata to another dream of waking up to Hinata's smile or sleeping face. And when Hinata called his name, Kageyama was trembled to his very core, and, for once, he could see who he really was; just his bare soul, without his dragon nor human body, without his magic and his past and his entire existence prior to meeting Hinata.

He truly had travel very far. And to think that his journey was still very far from over made the dragon purred in happiness. Kageyama curled down to hug his sleeping Master, to wrap the smaller man in warmth and protection.

And it still brought tears to Kageyama's eyes whenever he felt Hinata moved against him in his sleep.

*)*

When Hinata and Bokuto slept, Kageyama finally pulled out his wings to fly with Akaashi. It was dark and snowy outside, but it was never problem for a pair of dragons like them. The sound of the blizzard didn't bother them either. They could always talk through mind.

 _It's unexpected for a dragon such as yourself to serve a farmer in distant village like this,_ Akaashi said, his dark eyes staring into Kageyama as they flew side by side.

Kageyama breathed. Steam rose from his slightly opened mouth.

Akaashi raised his eyebrows. He looked interested. _I'm not judging you, Tobio. But you know you're one of the strongest dragons around on this... era. I'm just surprised._

Kageyama said nothing.

 _But you do look different now that you have him,_ Akaashi said with a smile.

Kageyama tried not to blush too hard, but his mind was connected to Akaashi's anyway.

 _I've never been a great dragon like you nor I think I'll ever be_ , Akaashi flew slower, gliding instead of flapping his wings. B _ut Bokuto-san is stronger than me and together we make a great pair. Of course, he is as much as moody as his behaviour suggested, but he is strong. He is very strong. I am at my best when I'm with him. Beside, we're bounded by Master and Dragon magic, so I suppose he'll live longer than most human._

Kageyama said nothing. He looked forward.

 _You haven't made pact with Hinata, have you?_ Akaashi asked.

Kageyama closed his eyes, feeling the cold wind on his face. _I don't know whether I should. I just want him to be... normal. Happy. If being a farmer made him happy, then I just want him to be a farmer._

 _But you want to mate with him,_ Akaashi pointed out.

Kageyama failed not to blush at this point. _... So?_

_So if you were serious about mating with him and had an egg or two with him, you should made the pact, the Master and Dragon magic. He must be strong enough to carry the magic from you and your future hatchling._

Kageyama pouted. Akaashi was right.

 _He'll be able to use magic too, soon enough,_ said Akaashi gently. Kageyama glanced at him. Akaashi's smile was soft. _But I think as long as you guided him properly and swore to love and protect him with all your might, I don't see why he can't just be a farmer and normal like you said._

Kageyama felt so unbearably hot inside at the prospect of having hatchling with Hinata he decided to stir away the topic of their conversation. _What about you, Akaashi?_

 _What about me?_ Akaashi raised his eyebrows.

_Aren't you and Bokuto-san going to have hatchling too one day?_

Akaashi laughed. _We keep travelling now, so I don't think we're in a good situation to have any hatchling. Beside, Bokuto-san being powerful wizard and I'm being a dragon, we still have decades to think and plan about it. Perhaps one day we will. We have the luxury to think about it longer than you two._

Hinata's farm was once again in sight. The two dragons had finished flying around the Shadow Mountain.

Before landing, Kageyama stared at Akaashi. _Do you love him?_

Akaashi blinked, _Of course. He's so very peculiar and different from me and sometimes I don't understand why he's like that. He's kind of an airhead, to be honest. But he's_ my _airhead. And I love him._

Kageyama smiled.

Akaashi seemed a little shock to see Kageyama smiled.

That night, Kageyama nestled back into Hinata's side, sighing, pondering on the fact that at least one soul in this whole world understood how he felt about his Hinata.

 _Hinata is a dumbass, generally,_ Kageyama thought with a shrug. _But he is indeed_ my _dumbass._

*)*

The rest of the winter filled with more calculating, preparing, and a lot of cooking. Hinata didn't only serve three portions for Kageyama now, but also three portions for Akaashi, and even four portions for Bokuto.

Bokuto also discussed with Hinata on how Hinata could use magic too and how convenient his farming would be if he did.

On the last blizzard of that winter, Hinata and Kageyama decided to do the Master and Dragon magic bound. Kageyama was now branded with hot-iron coloured mark on the upper side of his left chest. They sometimes glowed when Kageyama was about to breathe fire or do magic. Meanwhile, Hinata got similar brand on his lower right side of his back. The mark didn't glow as much or as bright as Kageyama's, but sometimes they did when Hinata practised his simple magic of lifting spoon or calling water.

The brand looked like some sort of ancient writing and Hinata had asked Akaashi on what does the words mean.

Akaashi smiled upon reading the similar writing on Kageyama's upper chest. "It means 'Sun and Shadow'. Kind of fitting for you both, isn't it?"

Hinata looked at Kageyama the exact moment Kageyama looked at him.

"Yeah," they said in unison, before exchanging smile.

Kageyama had heard about this binding called 'marriage' in human social. But the pact he made with Hinata felt so much more than that, now that they promised with magic of never leaving each other's side and to share power and weakness as long as they were breathing.

And they didn't had to buy those expensive gold rings too (though Kageyama could obtain gold rather easily).

Instead, they got their glowing marks on their bodies.

And Kageyama truly believed that the brand on Hinata's back was more beautiful than any ring in the world.

*)*

Akaashi and Bokuto left sometime after spring started, when snow had started to melt and small buds of new plants were popping all over the place. Hinata and Kageyama saw them leave with a heavy heart, but still with content, for they knew Bokuto and Akaashi had promised to return next year.

It was the first day when the snow had finally disappeared. Kageyama hugged Hinata from behind by the kitchen's window. They hummed 'good morning' to each other while Hinata chopped some vegetables for breakfast.

"Are you going to get your heat on spring, Kageyama? Akaashi-san told me," he mumbled, red on the ears.

Kageyama hummed, his lips against the top of Hinata's orange-haired head, "Well, yes." He kissed Hinata's nape and made a happy growl. _But with you, I'm always on heat, actually._

Hinata's neck turned very red and he tiptoed and turned around to kiss Kageyama's lips. _Geez, Kageyama, what are we going to do if instead of making one egg we accidantally made eleven?_ The upside of being able to talk through mind was that you can hold a conversation even when kissing feverishly.

Kageyama kissed Hinata back and shrugged, _Then I'll raise them all and love them all just as much._

Then the dragon leaned down and kissed Hinata's laughter once again.


End file.
